Edan Gross
| birth_place = United States | othername = Edon Gross | occupation = Actor, voice actor, president of 3TAC Distribution, Inc. | years_active = 1985–1999 }} Edan Gross (born October 10, 1978) is an American former child actor, voice actor and former president of 3TAC Distribution, Inc.. He appeared in many guest spots on many popular television programs in the 1980s and 1990s including Cheers, Murphy Brown, The Golden Girls, Empty Nest, Newhart, Highway to Heaven, Married... with Children, Northern Exposure, and Herman's Head. He was also featured as a regular on the short-lived sitcoms Sweet Surrender (NBC, 1987), Free Spirit (ABC, 1989–1990) and Walter & Emily (NBC, 1991–1992). Additionally, Gross was the voice of the Good Guy dolls in Child's Play, the "Corky doll" from the Cricket doll series, the title character of the animated series Little Dracula, Flounder on the animated series The Little Mermaid and Waif in the computer game Return to Zork. He also voiced Tyrone Turtle on Tiny Toon Adventures, Christopher Robin on the Christmas special Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, Merton on the ABC Weekend Special Runaway Ralph, Bitsy on the Yogi Bear special Yogi's Great Escape and did various voices on The Ren and Stimpy Show, TaleSpin, Pound Puppies, ProStars, Timeless Tales from Hallmark, Superman and Wally on the television special The Halloween Tree. He was the President of 3TAC Distribution, Inc. from December 17, 2013 until its dissolution on April 1, 2016. Filmography Live-action *''ABC Weekend Specials'' - Merton *''Cheers'' - Child #2 *''Daddy'' - Matty Burnette *''Murphy Brown'' - Joey *''Acceptable Risks'' - Jake Snyder *''The Golden Girls'' - The Boy *''Empty Nest'' - Jeffrey Millstein *''Newhart'' - Little Boy *''Highway to Heaven'' - Kid #2 *''Married... with Children'' - Young Al, Carl *''Northern Exposure'' - Brad Young, "Survival of the Species" (4-11, 4 January 1993) *''Best of the Best'' - Walter Grady *''Best of the Best II'' - Walter Grady *''Herman's Head'' - Little Herman *''Trapper John, M.D.'' - Joshua Gordon *''Superboy'' - Young Clark *''Walter & Emily'' - Hartley *''Child's Play'' - Friendly Chucky, Kid in Animated Commercial *''Child's Play 2'' - Tommy Doll *''Child's Play 3'' - Good Guy Doll *''Webster'' - Sherman Berman *''Sweet Surrender'' - Bart Holden *''The Tracey Ullman Show' - David Havershim *''The Twilight Zone'' - Boy *''Mikey'' - Classroom Kid *''And You Thought Your Parents Were Weird'' - Max Carson *''Lisa'' - Ralph *''Renegade'' - Kenny *''We'll Take Manhattan'' - Rocky *''Curse of Chucky'' - Good Guy doll *''Cult of Chucky'' - Good Guy dolls Animation *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Tyrone Turtle *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' - Christopher Robin *''The Little Mermaid'' - Flounder (Seasons 2–3) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' - Additional voices *''TaleSpin'' - Bobbo *''Little Dracula'' - Little Dracula *''ProStars'' - Additional voices *''Pound Puppies'' - Jerry *''Foofur'' - Additional voices *''Superman'' - Scout Kid *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' - Brother Paul, Young Arthur, Boy *''The Karate Kid'' - Additional voices *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' - Additional voices *''The Halloween Tree'' - Tom *''Yogi's Great Escape'' - Bitsy Video games *''Return to Zork'' - Waif External links * Category:1978 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people